


Unfaithful

by insert_screaming_here



Category: Cancer Crew, The Cancer Crew, The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, Completed, Freeform, M/M, One Shot, ian cheats with joji, ian doesn't cheat on joji, jojian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_screaming_here/pseuds/insert_screaming_here
Summary: Ian's unfaithful, Joji's (not) okay with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This was written before Ian had a girlfriend.
> 
> Listened to this while writing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgGFNZWEIcU&list=PLAY3FOKu_nfxigbbLzOiRAEKhCHvOa6Cg&index=13

God he hates this.

But, fuck, he loves this.

Ian didn’t ask for this. He didn’t ask to enjoy the feeling of Joji’s cold hands slowly trailing down his stomach, driving him insane because of the contrast that freezing contact provided with his warm mouth, setting him on fire. He didn’t ask to relish every beautiful god damned sound that came out of Joji’s mouth, every whisper, gasp, and moan. He most certainly didn’t ask for the guilt.

He knows that this is fucked. He has a girlfriend. And it hurts so much.

But there’s something in the way that Joji looks at him, something in the way that Joji kisses him that would never feel the same with her. But she doesn’t deserve to be treated like this. So Ian hides it. Joji hides it too.

They act as if they don’t depend on each other at three in the morning when they’re about to break from stress. They act as if they don’t hide out during recordings only to exchange needy touches and desperate kisses in the dark of a closet. Ian acts as though he really is in love with her and Joji acts as if that’s perfectly fine with him.

Ian acts like she’s the only person that can make him so pleasured during sex, when all he can imagine is the way that Joji’s lips graze over what seems to be everywhere, the way his tongue will trail teasingly over parts of Ian’s body that he’d never feel comfortable with her touching. Ian acts as if there’s no place he’d rather be than with her, talking about some show that he lied about watching, when all he wants to do is some cheesy shit like walk through a carnival holding Joji’s hand, sit outside during a sunset watching the way that the sun lights up his jawline, or even just looking at fireworks and drowning in the way that his eyes would light up. Ian acts as though he’s really in love with her, but he’s not.

Joji acts like he’s the happy couple’s biggest supporter, their biggest fan, when he really wants to pull their hands apart, move her head from his shoulder, and take the place of her lips on Ian’s. Joji acts like he has his own flings with girls, faking stories sometimes in front of the two of them and other friends, only to apologize and confess to lies between wet, hot, and despair-ridden kisses that he doesn’t have the willpower to refuse. Joji acts as if that’s perfectly fine with him, but it’s not.

That, however, isn’t the worst part of this whole fucked up situation. The worst part is that she knows. Oh, God does she know.

She knows because of the too bright smiles, the hugs every time they greet each other and every time they say goodbye, the happiness that seems to engulf Ian whenever the couple meets up with Joji and especially because of the way Ian looks at him. Whenever Joji speaks, Ian tunes in, giving his full attention. Staring at the other man as if he’s a constellation that you can only see at a certain time and he wants to soak in every detail. She’s just the moon, lovely and looked at occasionally. Appreciated, but not anywhere near the scale that Joji is, in Ian’s eyes.

She loves him, and he loves her. But he’s not in love with her. She knows this, she’s known it for the past couple months of their relationship. Ian’s a kind person, even though he puts on a façade of not caring, there are some things that truly get to him. In the beginning of their relationship, she got Ian to open up, to be happy, but he was never in love with her. They’d only ever be best friends on an intimate scale, at least a truthful, intimate scale.

So she didn’t force him into holding hands. She didn’t force him to hold her at night. She didn’t force him into sex, because it wouldn’t help either of them. She’s ready to move on, but she needs Ian to be ready, too.

When Ian snaps one night while watching TV with her, it’s expected.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” Ian says, seemingly nonchalant.

“Do what, babe?” She asks him, taking the place of the unassuming girlfriend.

“Us,” He turns to her, his eyes glazed, “I’m not in love with you,” His voice breaks.

She smiles with sympathy and reaches across the sofa to cup his face, “It’s okay, I know,” She strokes his cheek with her thumb soothingly.

For a moment, Ian’s head spins with her words; “I know.” He wants to ask how she knows, wants to ask if she knows about Joji, but the look on her face is enough. So instead, he breaks down and cries, for the first time in a long time. She strokes his back until he falls asleep, and when he wakes up the next morning, her bag and many of her clothes are missing. She’s gone.

Ian checks his phone to call her and make sure that she’s okay, but she’s texted him;

Ian, I understand that you’re no longer in love with me. In fact, I don’t think that you ever were. I know that you’re cheating on me with him, I forgive you. I’m sorry for making you feel like you had to stay with me. I took some clothes and I’m staying with a friend nearby until I can get a more stable job. I’ll stop by soon to gather the rest of my belongings. Go after him. Don’t text me back please. I love you. :)

Ian should be sad, but he’s grateful instead. She forgives him, and she’s letting him go. He didn’t deserve her. He was unfaithful and she’s forgiving him and she’s given him her blessing.

Joji.

Holy fuck, Joji.

Ian grabs his keys and heads straight to the gorgeous fuck’s apartment.

Almost forgetting to lock his car, Ian races up the stairs and almost busts down Joji’s door with how hard he’s knocking. 

It opens, and his breath-taking face appears. His features are muddled by his confusion and his pretty mouth opens to ask a question, “Ian? What’re you-,” Ian doesn’t let him get that far, though. 

Ian’s hands are in Joji’s hair, kissing him with so much vigor that the both of them end up falling to the floor. Ian’s eagerness makes Joji wary, and the other man pushes up on Ian’s chest, making him break away.

“Ian,” One of his eyebrows is raised and his lips, now red and puffy, only make Ian want to continue kissing him silly, “What’s going on?”

Ian smiles and those same stupid tears start spilling out of his eyes again as he explains with a waver in his voice, “I did it,” And Joji knows exactly what this means.

The other man’s face lights up and he hugs Ian hard, pulling Ian, who’s now straddling him, closer. Ian hugs back, laughing with pure happiness as Joji breathes his scent by resting his head on the other’s shoulder. He smells like vanilla and cinnamon and Joji sucks in a breath at how this man is his now.

Joji moves his hands to Ian’s hips and looks him in the eyes, cherishing how bright of a green they currently are, “I love you,” His smile unable to leave his face.

“I love you, too!” Ian whispers the words as if he can’t comprehend that he can say them freely now, his eyes searching the other man’s, hands holding either side of his face. Then he seems to gather himself for a moment, shaking the vulnerable looks from his face, “Ya fuckin’ faggot,” But his grin never once left his face.

“Fuck you, ya asshole,” Joji retorts, his voice low and his eyes wandering to Ian’s lips, wondering if he also tastes like vanilla and cinnamon right now. Subconsciously, he’s moving closer, so Ian takes the liberty of kissing him again.

(He does taste like vanilla and cinnamon.)


End file.
